


Tiens-moi fort

by La_femme221Bee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akuma Attack, Akumatized Main Character(s), F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_femme221Bee/pseuds/La_femme221Bee
Summary: Cuando la desesperación se apodera de Gabriel Agreste no hay límites que detengan a su álter-ego para hacerse con los Miraculous de la mariquita y el gato negro. Se presenta un plan que pone en riesgo la vida de los parisinos.El hecho de ser los héroes de París une a Ladybug y Chat Noir como compañeros de batalla, así como un amor cruzado une a Adrien y Marinette. Sin saberlo se complementan como dos mitades de una misma pieza, aunque ¿qué podrán hacer cuando no se tengan el uno al otro?Ni siquiera el destino es un pegamento tan fuerte que el miedo no pueda romper.





	1. Bonne nuit

 

* * *

 Brillaba como faro en un puerto, uno que no podía perder de vista si deseaba volver con vida a tierra. La heroína de París se encontraba a orillas de uno de los edificios del centro de la ciudad, le daba vueltas a su yoyo con movimientos apenas perceptibles de la muñeca, puede que ni siquiera notara que lo estaba haciendo. Con cada giro delataba su inquietud. "No te tardes, gatito", le había insistido a Chat Noir. A pesar de que era un misión sencilla a Chat le había agradado escuchar la reticencia en su voz al dejarlo ir.

No se trataba de ver quién era menos capaz de manejar la situación por sí solo, Ladbug y Chat Noir confiaban tanto en el otro como en ellos mismos, puede que incluso más. Ellos sabían que aunque podían estar solos preferían no estarlo. Eso los hacía un buen equipo.

Algunas veces se separaban en medio de las misiones, pero al término volvían a estar juntos para dar el golpe final.

Ladybug se percató de la presencia de su compañero cuando a este le faltaban un par de metros para poder tocarla. Entre sus poderes no había ninguno que la ayudara a ver en la oscuridad y ya le había resultado en desventaja en ocasiones en que peleaban con akumatizados y sobre todo frente al gato. Rápidamente paró el movimiento del yoyo y el suave silbido que proyectaba en la noche calló.

Chat Noir aterrizó en cuclillas y se enderezó lentamente, apenas pudiendo contener su regocijo al notar que su lady lo inspeccionaba en busca de cualquier arañón.

—Nada mal, Chat ¿También recuperaste los relojes dando piruetas?

El intento de broma de la mariquita consiguió tirar de las comisuras de los labios del gato, antes de formar una sonrisa sincera y enorme se apresuró a disfrazarla de coquetería.

—Sabes que yo y mi corazón sólo hacemos piruetas por ti, my lady —respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

Unos cuantos años atrás se habría conformado con el leve fastidio que mostraría su mirada, tal vez incluso acompañado de un resoplido, las últimas veces que se habían encontrado peleando para mantener la paz en su ciudad, la aversión de Ladybug hacia la coquetería de su compañero ya no aparecía, ahora era respondido por un leve sonrojo que hacía que al héroe se le derritiera el corazón.

Esta vez no se había tratado de un akuma haciendo de las suyas a altas horas de la noche, incluso Papillon parecía tener necesidad de dormir. Pasada la medianoche las sirenas de _la police*_ resonaron por las calles de París anunciando una persecución. 

El ser superhéroes no los limitaba a luchar contra supervillanos. Paris confiaba en sus héroes para resguardarlos de cualquier mal y eso incluía atender incidentes que podrían parecerles menores, como lo era un robo a joyería.

Tras Ladybug se escuchó la suave queja de alguien que volviendo a la consciencia se da cuenta de su estado.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregutó un tanto divertido Chat Noir.

La sonrisa de Ladybug le recordaba a la de una niña pequeña que fuera atrapada a media travesura.

—Mi parte del trabajo, Chat. Se me ocurrió la idea de dejarle un regalo a los buenos policías de Paris. ¿Quieres verlo?

Al acercarse entre cauteloso y curioso a la orilla del edificio, el gato pudo escuchar más murmullos histéricos. Correspondían a cuatro personas completamente enredadas en lo que parecían cinta policiaca amarilla, hechos un revoltijo permanecían en una esquina del callejón entre el edificio en que se encontraban parados y el contiguo.

Los ojos verdes de Chat noir se abrieron un momento por la sorpresa y una carcajada se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Un par de ventanas abajo se encendieron varias luces mientras Chat se esforzaba por inhalar un poco de aire.

—Recuérdame no hacerte enfadar, _mon amour*_.

Lo dijo sin pensar, sin la intención de que sonara tan íntimo como lo hizo. Aún con la respiración agitada, no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que encontró la mirada de su compañera y vio algo que lo desconcertó.

Ladybug tenía la vista fija en él pero no le veía. Una chispa de algo que Chat noir no quiso identificar se asomó en los ojos azules de su compañera.

Su corazón se paró y dio un vuelco, preocupado.

—My lady, yo...

Ladybug lo interrumpió. Volvió a respirar y negó con la cabeza como reprochándose algo.

—No te mereces esto. —susurró, le pareció escuchar que la voz se le rompía.

Y sin explicaciones, se alejó sobre los edificios saltando lo más rápido que le permitía el traje. Chat Noir la miró hasta que incluso su vista gatuna fue incapaz de distinguirla entre la noche. Se habría mordido la lengua de no ser porque estaba petrificado de miedo.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De la autora:  
> Gracias por leer. Por favor déjenme saber si les va gustando. Más adelante habrá situaciones donde necesitaré elegir entre dos situaciones y ustedes tendrán el poder (Jaja, amo el drama)  
> ¡Hasta pronto!  
> -V.
> 
> Quise utilizar palabras en el francés natal de los personajes y así mantener la esencia de París de la serie original.  
> *Palabras utilizadas:  
> Police > Policía  
> Mon amour > Mi amor


	2. D'en haut

La chica debajo de la máscara moteada se preguntaba hacia donde se dirigía, las lágrimas amargas le nublaban la vista y apenas distinguía entre un edificio y otro.  
Estaba casi ya sin aliento cuando aterrizó sobre un techo amplio y regular. Se dejó caer sin gracia, alcanzando a poner las palmas de las manos. De no ser por el traje se habría raspado las rodillas.   
Se quedó quieta hasta que su respiración se volvió regular y logró empujar hasta un rincón de su mente los sentimientos que la agobiaban.

Al levantar la vista y verse en el techo de su colegio se le dibujó una sonrisa irónica.  
Se encontraba agotada.

—Tikki, —susurró. — _detransformation_ *.

Un ya conocido destello rojo centelleó en la noche. La escuela se encontraba desierta, con un poco de suerte podrían entrar ella y su kwami para descansar y ser capaces de volver a casa. Sin el traje podía sentir el frío envolverla sin piedad alguna.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Marinette? —la pequeña voz del kwami se hizo presente al ver a su amiga de rodillas sin intención de levantarse.—¿Marinette?

—No pasa nada, Tikki —la tranquilizó la chica.

Levantó la vista y comenzó a ponerse en pie. Su compañera moteada la siguió de cerca con preocupación hasta una ventana cercana. Por suerte no se encontraba con seguro y pudieron deslizarse dentro.

Marinette se acercó lentamente a otra ventana, esta más grande que daba hacia la ciudad iluminada por pequeñas chispas.

—¿Piensas en Adrien? —interrumpió Tikki sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

Marinette se escuchó reir amargamente, lo que sólo preocupó más a su compañera.

—Pensaba en Chat, creo que estoy dándole señales equivocadas. Quisera que fuera más fácil ser sólo amigos. —sacó un _maccarron*_ rosa de su bolsa y se lo ofreció a Tikki.

Entre mordiscos la pequeña compañía echó una mirada a su alrededor. La escuela podía verse aterradora en completa oscuridad, pero ayudar a su amiga seguía siendo su prioridad.

Sabía que Marinette estaba cegada por su compañero de clase, no parecía importarle ningún otro chico hasta que el hermano de Juleka, el cual parecía bastante interesante, con su cabello azul cielo y su capacidad de compartir sus pensamientos a través de la música, había aparecido cuando akumatizaron a su madre, aunque ni siquiera eso había hecho dudar de sus sentimientos a Marinette como para darse por vencida. La chica podía ser muy terca cuando se lo proponía.

A Tikki no le agradaba verla debatirse entre sus propios sentimientos, sobre todo desde que trataron con  _Le hibou noir_ *, quien resultó ser el Señor Dámocles, el director de la escuela, entonces Tikki y Plagg se enteraron de la identidad secrega de ambos héroes.

Fiel a sus principios Tikki se prometió no revelarle nada a Marinette. Pero cuando los dos chicos por los que sufría resultaban ser la misma persona se volvía cada vez más difícil guardar silencio.  
Se le ocurrió que en lugar de decirle la verdad a Marinette podría encontrar otra forma para evitar su sufrimiento, ¿qué problema habría con acercar al héroe con la chica en su forma civil? Ya que no podía acercarse a Adrien, tendría que dar un paso hacia su alter ego.

—Tal vez deberías descubrir más sobre Chat Noir —comentó sin poder evitar la duda en su voz de si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Marinette la volteó a ver atónita, sin comprender.

—¿Averiguar quién es?

—¡No, no! —interrumpió el kwami —hablo de conocerlo, no sólo de escuchar sus bromas mientras pelean con los akumas. Tal vez invitarlo a comer galletas.

La chica no pudo evitar reír ante el último comentario, luego se mordió el labio inferior con duda, considerándolo, ¿le estaba pidiendo Tikki que olvidara su amor no correspondido por Adrien?  
Muy en su interior sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad con el famoso modelo, pero eso de "un clavo saca otro clavo" no le parecía correcto en esta situación.

Aunque Chaton nunca había hecho nada que indicara que no estaba conforme con su amistad. Tal vez si no se la podía dar como Ladybug, siendo sólo Marinette, quitandose el título de héroe de París podría conocerlo sin el mismo amor ciego que sentía por Adrien, evitarse problemas y puede que ganar a un buen amigo.

—Puede que tengas razón, Tikki. —la vió terminarse el _maccarron_ y le dió tiempo para recuperarse. —Gracias por ayudarme.  
El kwami le regaló una enorme sonrisa a su amiga y se preparó para llevarlas a ambas a casa.

—¿Lista?

Marinette le sonrió de vuelta.

—Por supuesto, Tikki, _¡t_ _ransforme moi!*_.

Ladybug apareció de nuevo, se miró las manos cubiertas por la extraña tela roja indestructible. Sin Tikki a su lado se sentía un poco más sola a pesar de que siempre estaba con ella.

Se encaramó a la ventana por la que habían entrado y se apresuró a salir a la noche queriendo llegar a su habitación cuanto antes.

La mariquita corrió sobre los tejados guiada por las vagas luces dibujadas por los faroles de las calles, sin saber que un angustiado gato negro no había podido ir a dormir aún.

Cuando Chat Noir la divisó saltando sintió que no podía dejar las cosas así, quería decirle que no forzaría las cosas y estaba dispuesto a conformarse con su compañía aún cuando él no podía auyentar sus sentimientos.

Así que la siguió entre las calles de un París a oscuras en donde sus ojos de gato iluminaban más que la luna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:  
> Gracias por leer. Deben saber que aunque la estructura de la historia ya está escrita, me gustaría tomar en cuenta sus sugerencias (y darle más sabor al Fic)  
> Así que les pregunto...(Chan, chan, chaaaan)... ¿LUKANETTE?
> 
> Pueden responder bajo su propio riesgo (Muajaja)  
> Hasta pronto. ♡  
> -V.
> 
>  
> 
> * Palabras utilizadas en francés del canon original:  
> Detransformation > Destransformación (En el doblaje a inglés y latino cambia a "spots off" y "puntos fuera" respectivamente)  
> Maccarron > Galleta/postre tradicional francés.  
> Le hibuo Noir > Buho negro (en el doblaje latino y castellano, capítulo 8 de la segunda temporada)  
> Transforme moi > Transfórmame (En el doblaje latino cambia a "puntos" "motas" en castellano)


	3. L'homme mort

* * *

  
Chat Noir se apresuró a saltar al asfalto de las calles de París, entre los cortos intervalos en que las sombras de los edificios se separaban, podía ver por segundos la silueta de Ladybug dibujada a luz de farolas.

La vió girar y perderse entre una calle y otra.  
El gato momentaneamente se vio divagar en la duda. Si seguía persiguéndola probablemente la encontraría a punto de destransformarse, pondría en riesgo sus identidades y sabía cuanto significaba para Ladybug el anonimato. Muy a su pesar lo entendía, ella obviamente tenía familia que proteger, amigos, puede que incluso una pareja.

A Chat Noir le dolía la situación la mayor parte del tiempo porque él no sentía esa necesidad de proteger a alguien, si cualquier malvado supiera su verdadera identidad no importaría, porque en realidad no tenía a nadie.

No imaginaba a su padre en una situación de peligro, con toda su soberbia podría pagar cuantos guardaespaldas quisiera.

El chico de ojos verdes de gato respiró hondo el frío aire nocturno. Se elevó hasta un tejado cercano y se encaramó en la barandilla de un balcón vagamente conocido.

Sintió la rabia brotar como una chispa que se esparcía en su interior. Se enfadó con su padre, con su madre, pero más que nada consigo mismo por mentirse.  
¿Que no tenía a nadie? Entonces ¿quién era Nino, Alya, Marinette, Juleka, Rose, incluso Chloé? No podría soportar que algo les ocurriera, a ninguno. Pensar que podría ser tan estúpido como para jugar con sus vidas lo enfurecía.

Descendió de la barandilla, se deslizó hasta el suelo y se sentó mirándose las manos y las garras que le daba el traje de héroe.

No encontró sentido en el poder que le daba su kwami, dudó de ser un héroe verdadero. La mayoría de las veces era superado por el akumatizado y terminaba poniéndose en contra de Ladybug ¿qué importaba si simplemente desaparecía? ¿qué más daba si dejaba de...

—¿Chat Noir?

El chico se levantó con un salto, juraría que de tener pelaje como un gato real se habría erizado.

Una chica surgió frente a su visión borrosa ¿había estado llorando?. Se talló los ojos con fuerza, queriendo disipar todo rastro de debilidad. La chica lo observó en silencio hasta que se decidió a hablar, un poco a regañadientes aceptó el consejo de su kwami moteado y se atrevió a dar un paso hacia el gato que la miraba con una mezcla extraña entre pánico y esperanza.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Chat? —sin poder evitarlo se encontró preocupada y se aproximó hacia el héroe.

Por un momento la idea de que lo envolvieran los sentimientos negativos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Papillon pudiera akumatizarlo la aterró.

A esa altura las corrientes de aire se sentían heladas, Marinette rapidamente se quitó el albornoz rosado que llebaba sobre el pijama y envolvió al gato sin pensar. De haberlo meditado habría recordado que el traje negro le impedía sentir frío y que en realidad era innesesario. Pero el gesto fue suficiente para descongelar al héroe de su posición y la chispa de sentimientos negativos se disipó totalmente.

—Disculpa, Marinette, no quería despertarte —lo dijo con los ojos muy abiertos aún por la sorpresa y lentamente una sonrisa de disculpa se extedió por su rostro.

Marinette rió apenada por su precipitación. Con la poca luz que había Chat Noir pudo distinguir sus características mejillas sonrojadas. Siempre que la veía en el colegio y tenía oportunidad de hablar con ella aparecían. Un cálido sentimiento calentó su pecho. Se encontró sonriendo abiertamente.

—No debes disculparte, Chat, en realidad no estaba dormida —confesó.

—¿Qué hacías afuera a esta hora? —preguntó el héroe con esepticismo.  
Lo que provocó que la chica se pusiera a tartamudear sin sentido.

Chat Noir se apresuró a disculparse pero el rostro de Marinette se había tornado de un ridículo rojo tomate.

—Y...por eso. —terminó la chica y tomó aire.

Aunque Chat Noir no entendió nada de lo que dijo asintió con la cabeza como si comprendiera.  
Marinette se acercó a la barandilla a su lado y bajó la cabeza. Suspiró.

—Hum, yo creo que debo irme, es tarde.

La chica lo volteó a ver, dejó de patearse mentalmemte y se tranquilizó.

—Bonne nuit*, Chat. —sonrió.

—Merci*, Marinette. —subió de nuevo a la barandilla negra y se preparó para saltar.

El alter ego de la heroína que tanto lo hacía sufrir por un amor no correspondido le tomó la mano. Sin poder explicarlo su calor traspasó la tela indestructible y le llegó a los huesos. Chat Noir la miró expectante.

—Si alguna vez te tientes encerrado, ya sabes, como gato. —se apresuró a decir Marinette. Espera, ¿acababa de hacer un mal chiste? —puedes hablar conmigo, no soy tan mala dando consejos.

—Para mi será un honor, princesa. —hizo una leve inclinación a manera de reverencia.

Saltó de un edificio a otro en su camino a casa y mientras lo hacía una extraña sensación de alegría le revoloteaba en el estómago.

 

  
A unas cuadras del monumento emblemático de París se alzaba la mansión Agreste orgullosa de su elegancia. En su interior, en una de sus habitaciones de techos altos plagada de arte antiguo se encontraba Gabriel Agreste. 

Llevaba ya días teniendo la misma pesadilla en la que buscaba a su Emily por los pasillos de la mansión y aunque sabía que estaba ahí, por más que abría infinidad de puertas mientras corría por todas las alas de la casa nunca tenía éxito. Terminaba despertando sudado y con lágrimas atoradas en la garganta.

Las ojeras se notaban en su rostro cansado más que nunca en su vida. Todos en la casa tenían horas que se habían acostado y él no podía juntar el valor necesario para pulsar los botones que activaban el pasadiso secreto y poner en acción el plan que había ideado en medio de una noche de desesperación.

Consumido por la ansiedad y el anhelo de volver a ver a su esposa pronto, se enfrentó al retrato de Emily al estilo de Gustav Klimt** que coronaba su despacho y se decidió de una vez por todas.

Era una decisión drástica, en caso de no resultar pondría en peligro su única oportunidad de cumplir su deseo más ahelado, pero era lo único que quedaba por hacer y su frágil corazón no podría soportar otra derrota. 

Era como si cada vez que un akuma era vencido Papillon recibiera una puñalada, pero era el hombre tras la máscara el que moría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De la autora:  
> So, yep. Esto apenas comienza.  
> Me veo obligada a decir que hasta a mi (ser malvado por naturaleza) me ha llegado al corazoncito escribir los siguientes capítulos. Espero que los gozen tanto como yo (puede que alguno llore jajaja)
> 
> ¡Pregunta!: ¿Que opinan de agregar un poco de música a la situación?
> 
> *Palabras utilizadas en francés del canon original:  
> Bonne nuit > Buenas noches  
> Merci > Gracias
> 
> **Gustav Klimt > Pintor modernista austriaco. (La pintura de Emily Agreste se basa en el mismo simbolismo)


	4. Au revoir

 

* * *

Ahora era un hombre destrozado, pero en su época lo precedía la reputación del diseñador más famoso de París, una tan grande que aún después de su época dorada sus subordinados hacían lo que pedía sin rechistar confiando plenamente en su juicio.

Nathalie, como su asistente personal y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, como amiga, continuaba al pendiente de cualquier pedido de su jefe, más en cambio no se había dirigido a ella en poco más de una semana.

El suspenso en que la tenía la había llevado a desarrollar ciertos hábitos de ansiedad. De vez en cuando mordía la tapa de su lapicero, se encontraba garabateando en su agenda o sin darse cuenta dirigía sus pasos hacia el despacho del señor Agreste sólo para darse cuenta de que no era capaz de tocar la puerta e interrumpirlo.

En su lugar el pequeño Agreste continuaba con su horario, iba y volvía del colegio, iba y volvía de sus clases extracurriculares e iba y volvía de uno que otro paseo con amigos. El comportamiento del chico se había vuelto un tanto frío y automático. De cierta forma Nathalie se alegraba de que no diera problemas y se hubiera acostumbrado a dejar de preguntar por su madre. Era un tema que despertaba fantasmas en la casa y los nervios de Nathalie no podrían soportarlo.

Se dijo a sí misma que todo estaba bien con Gabriel Agreste, siempre lo creyó un hombre fuerte y disciplinado, si en algún momento llegara a necesitar ayuda, algo que nadie podría imaginarse que él pediría, estaba segura de que lo resolvería por su cuenta. Ni siquiera cuando el asunto de Emily Agreste ocurrió se había derrumbado, ahora después de dos años creía que el asunto estaba olvidado y enterrado.

  
Pasan los días mientras los ataques de akumas se mantienen al margen. La ciudad entera comienza a sumergirse en una calma que se adhiere como maquillaje a las mentes de los parisinos.

Chat Noir y Ladybug continúan apareciendo en las noches haciendo guardias y se retiran de cierta forma decepcionados a sus triviales vidas civiles. Ambos mantienen conversaciones de frases cortas que no contienen nada de información, algunos chistes sin el encanto habitual por parte de Chat Noir y eso era todo. Tras los patrullajes el héroe de negro se dirigía al edificio de los Dupain-Cheng a visitar a su amiga. El comportamiento de Ladybug lo alejaba y al mismo tiempo lo acercaba a Marinette.

Al quinto día consecutivo en que no se presentó ningúna emergencia se vieron obligados a hablar realmente.

—Ya no quiero seguir así.

El comentario de la catarina sorprendió al gato quien se encontraba acuclillado sobre la inmensa estructura de la torre Eifel y no tuvo tiempo de escudarse tras sus barreras. La buscó a su alrededor y la vió aterrizar frente a él.

—¿Ladybug?

—¿Vas a perdonarme algún día? —preguntó directo al grano.

Chat Noir sabía que no podía simplemente seguir ignorando el tema. Había esperado por días que un akuma apareciera y los obligara a ser de nuevo el equipo que todos esperaban. Sin tener que pedir disculpas ni hechar sal en ninguna herida. Más sin embargo Papillon no le dio el gusto e iba tener que hacer cara al problema.

—Escucha, Chaton. No puedo quererte de esa forma porque existe alguien más, ¿entiendes?

El gato creyó ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la conversación, pero cada palabra de la heroína de traje moteado lo caló hondo.

Tomó fuerza y sin pensar escupió palabras que no sabía si en realidad quería decir.

—¿Quieres que te perdone por no quererme? —rió amargamente —¿qué clase de gato callejero crees que soy? Tengo gente que se preocupa por mí, no te necesito.

Extendió su bastón dejando a una Ladybug pasmada tras de sí.

Pasaron segundos hasta que recordó la plática que mantuvo con el superhéroe algunas noches atrás como una civil, pero más que nada como su amiga y sin más tiró de su yoyo, lo enredó y se apresuró a llegar a su habitación en caso de que Chat Noir quisiera hablar con Marinette. 

Ladybug estaba consciente de la transformación que sufría cuando se ponía el antifaz, se volvía mas valiente, pero en ocasiones resultaba bastante impulsiva como en ese momento. No pensaba realmente cuando quiso excusarse con su amigo. Se odió un momento y ella misma quiso acudir a su propio alter ego para que la buena Marinette la ayudara, ¿por qué ultimamente hacía todo mal?

 

—La vida de héroe es muy solitaria, aunque para ser honestos mi vida normal es peor.  
Chat Noir tenía la cabeza colgando del diván y observaba al revés a la chica sentada en cuclillas frente a él.

Nunca había tenido una sesión con un mejor psicólogo. Continuó hablando, casi sin darse cuenta, con un tono relajado sobre sus penas de cuando se ponía el antifaz, dejando oculta su vida de civil. Tal vez soltando una que otra pista para Marinette, cómo que llevaba una agenda apretada, qué tenía pocos amigos o que su padre no se interesaba por él. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que si alguien tuviera que saber su verdadera identidad no habría mejor persona que su amiga del colegio. Rápidamente se convirtió en su confidente y casi quería quitarse el anillo para hablar realmente con ella, sumando el hecho de que no tartamudeaba al hablar con su alter ego, los momentos en que se sinceraba con ella eran las mejores noches que había tenido en años. Sospechaba que Chat Noir le caía mejor que el mismo Adrien.

No la culpaba, a él tampoco le gustaba mucho aquél chico perfecto que se paseaba por las pasarelas y luego por las aulas del colegio. A veces sentía que los demás chicos se reían de él, muchas veces se encontraba volteando hacía un susurro en los pasillos cuando cambiaba de clase y se topaba con un par de compañeros que reían a su espalda. Casi todo se lo contó a Marinette.

Ella sentía poco a poco que su corazón se ablandaba cuando escuchaba al héroe hablarle como si la conociera. Detrás de la fachada de confianza que ponía cuando Ladybug estaba presente, el chico se sentía muy sólo y Marinette no podía dejar de preguntarse por cuanto tiempo Chat Noir había querido tener un amigo con el que realmente pudiera hablar.

—Una parte de mi necesita la confrontación. Cada vez que la veo observarme en silencio cuando cree que no me doy cuenta sé que debe cerrar el asunto, que debemos. Pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente está vez. Tal vez nunca lo sea.

A Marinette se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Entiendo. —lo tranquilizó. ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿transformarse y decirle que traicionó su confianza dejándolo hablar de esa forma tan íntima?

Se sintió una intrusa en su propia habitación.

—Sólo quiero que termine.

—¿Actuar como si no lo supieran? —se encontró preguntando.

Chat Noir no respondió por un rato, sumido en sus pensamientos, Marinette examinó su rostro preguntándías si lo conocería en la vida cotidiana. Tal vez se lo había encontrado cruzando la calle o paseando por los campos Elíseos, no podría decirlo. Todas sus facciones de alguna forma le recordaban a alguien, como si tuviera un viejo amigo con muchos años sin ver. Una idea loca le pasó por la mente ¿Sería que los Miraculous tuvieran algún tipo de protección? Como un hechizo que no permitiera a los demás asociar el rostro del héroe con algún civil.

Algo así como las gafas de Superman. Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, últimamente divagaba mucho. A unos centímetros Chat Noir tenía la miraba fija en ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo le había estado viendo? 

—¿Qué pasa? —sin poder evitarlo sus palabras salieron sonando a la defensiva.

Chat sonrió abiertamente.

—Eres valiente, Marinette.

La joven diseñadora lo miró sin comprender. 

—¿Y eso...?

—Eres valiente, fuerte, honesta, muy inteligente y te preocupas por los demás. —interrumpió Chat Noir.

Marinette parpadeó varias veces.

—Cuando alguien define a un héroe esas son las cualidades que nombra, ¿no es verdad? 

Una alerta comenzó a sonar tras los oídos de la chica, ¿por qué parecía como si el héroe se estuviera despidiendo?

Sin embargo el gato giró el tema de conversación y se mantuvieron despiertos mucho después de enegrecerse el cielo. Al final la chica cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir, su respiración cambió a un suave ronquido y el héroe la acomodó sobre el diván temiendo despertarla. Le pareció escuchar entre sueños "Te buscaré, lo prometo." No sintió el beso que dejó el chico sobre su frente ni escuchó el raspar del lápiz cuando escribió una nota que dejó a sus pies junto con su anillo. Se despidió de un Plagg demasiado exhausto como para pelear y salió a hurtadillas mientras todos dormían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, tuve problemas con el guardado del archivo :C  
> Gracias por esperar.  
> ¡Hasta pronto!  
> -V.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ≧◠‿◠≦✌  
> Por favor, déjenme saber si les gusta la historia. <3
> 
> -V.


End file.
